Rollercoaster Fun! (transcript)
"Rollercoaster Fun!" is the second episode of the series "My Continued School Life". Episode Information Description During a trip to the amusement park, Maraya and Novalee run into Carmen and her sister, Morgan. After they tell them about the rollercoaster they just rode, Maraya and Novalee get scared and run away from them. Later, Ms. Carolyn helps her conquer her fear of rollercoasters by turning her bus into a real one. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of an amusement park where Maraya and Novalee are at) Maraya: Wow, look at that Ferris wheel, Novalee. Isn't it cool? Novalee: Sure is, it's very cool. (They walk away from the Ferris wheel to go somewhere else until they run into Carmen and Morgan) Carmen: Hey, Maraya. Hey, Novalee. Both: Hi, Carmen! Carmen: Guess what? Me and Morgan just rode the rollercoaster and it was the coolest thing ever. Novalee: Really? Tell us. Carmen: The rollercoaster was very cool. It goes really fast up and down and it even goes in loop de loops. Novalee (scared): Ooh... Maraya: I don't know if I want to ride that thing. Novalee: Me, either. Maraya: Come on, Novalee, let's go ride the carousel instead. (They run away from them while the camera pans to Carmen and Morgan) Carmen: Well, aren't you two going to ride it? Don't be such scaredy cats! (Camera zooms into them) Carmen: I guess they're too scared to ride the rollercoaster. (sighs) Come on, Morgan. (Morgan follows her. Setting changes to another area of the amusement park where Maraya and Novalee are waiting) Novalee: We have to show Carmen that we're not afraid to ride the rollercoaster, but how? Maraya: I know, I can get Ms. Carolyn to help us. Novalee: Great idea, Maraya. (Scene changes to where Maraya gets on Ms. Carolyn's bus) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, Maraya. Maraya: Hey, Ms. Carolyn, me and Novalee got a big problem: We're afraid of riding a rollercoaster that Carmen showed us at the amusement park and we need you to help you. Ms. Carolyn: Sure thing. Come on, Novalee. (Novalee gets on the bus to sit down in her seat and then the camera points back at Ms. Carolyn) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, let's get started with conquering your fears. Here we go. (Ms. Carolyn cranks up the bus and drives away. Scene changes again to where they are on the road) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, girls, watch this. (She presses a red button that causes the bus to turn into an airplane) Maraya (not seen): What happened, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn (not seen): I don't know. Why not open your window to see for yourself? Maraya (not seen): Okay, Ms. Carolyn. (She opens her window to see for herself) Maraya (gasps): Wow! (Camera pans to where Novalee opens her window) Novalee: We're flying! Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Yes, we are. Maraya: But why is the bus turned into an airplane? I thought you were supposed to help us conquer our fear of rollercoasters, not airplanes. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): This is just for practice, but watch this. (The camera points at her when she's about to steer it) All (not seen): Ooh... (After it slowly goes up, the camera points back at Ms. Carolyn, who steers it down) All (screaming): Ahhh! Maraya: So this is what a rollercoaster feels like? Novalee: I don't know, is it? Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Yes, it is, but it's not only going to go up and down, cause watch this. (She turns the steering wheel around, which causes it to go in a loop de loop) All: Whoa! Maraya: Are you thinking what I'm thinking it is? Novalee: Yes, it's a - Both (not seen): A loop de loop! Ms. Carolyn (not seen): That's right. (laughing) All (not seen): Whoa, whoa, whoaaaaaaaaaa! (After it does three loop de loops, everyone laughs) All (not seen): (laughing) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Now, students, watch this. (It flies fast to the amusement park where Maraya and Novalee went earlier. Camera points at Ms. Carolyn who presses the red button again to transform it) Novalee: I hear it going on the tracks. Maraya: That's because... (scene zooms out) we're on a real rollercoaster! Ms. Carolyn: Everyone, hold on tight! (The rollercoaster goes down fast, which causes them to scream) Maraya and Novalee (screaming): Aaaahhhhhh! Novalee: So this ''is what a real rollercoaster's like. Maraya: Sure is, Novalee. Novalee: You know what? I like this. Maraya: Me, too. It's really fun, whoo-hoo. All (screaming): Whoooooooooo! Whooooooo! (stop screaming) Whoo, whoo, whoo. (The rollercoaster stops) Novalee: That was fun. Maraya: Do that again, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Okey dokey, if that's what you want, then we'll do it again. Both: Yay! (Scene changes once again to where they are back on the road) Maraya: That was fun, Ms. Carolyn. Novalee: Yeah, ''really fun. Maraya: Thanks for helping us conquer our fear of rollercoasters. I'm sure we'll be able to prove to Carmen that we can ride it next weekend. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): No problem, girls. You know whenever you have a problem, just get your awesome bus driver and I'll be able to help you. Both: Okay. (laughing) (It changes to where they are at the amusement park a few days later) Maraya: That rollercoaster was fun! Novalee: Sure was. I'm glad Ms. Carolyn helped us conquer our fear. Maraya: Me, too. (After they get off the ride, they see Carmen standing) Maraya: Oh, hey, Carmen. What are you doing here? Novalee: Carmen, did you see us? We were riding the rollercoaster together. Carmen: I did, me and Morgan both. By the way, we were about to ride it next, so would you like to ride it again? Both: Yes, please! Carmen: Well, come on, let's all ride it together. Both: Okay, Carmen. (Scene zooms into them) Maraya: We can do anything whether we set our minds to, because - Both: Anything is possible and the sky's the limit! (laughing) (After they stop laughing, they run to get on the rollercoaster and then the scene fades out for the episode to end) Characters * Maraya * Sydney (non-speaking) * Novalee * Clayton * Jonathan * Ms. Carolyn * Ms. Brenda * Carmen * Morgan (non-speaking) Errors * After Maraya asks Novalee if this was how a real rollercoaster felt like, she was sitting in Sydney's seat. Trivia * These are the first appearances of the previous series' characters Carmen and Morgan. * The characters Sydney and Morgan don't speak at all in this episode. * The characters Clayton, Jonathan, Ms. Brenda, and Carmen don't speak very much in this episode. **The characters that mainly spoke in this episode were Maraya, Novalee, and Ms. Carolyn. *Part of their practice rollercoaster ride is also seen in the ending song. *This is the first time when 158M has its own special abilities in the show. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Continued School Life (Season 1)